disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out Cold
Out Cold is a 2001 American comedy film about a group of snowboarders in Alaska. It is the first feature film by the music video directing team The Malloys, after co-directing the surfing documentary Thicker Than Water (2000) with musician Jack Johnson. The film presents itself as a parody of 1980s "ski school" movies and makes a number of references to the film Casablanca. A number of elements of the latter, including plot and famous lines, were incorporated into Out Cold. Plot The story covers the lives of snowboarding buddies Rick, Luke, Anthony, and Pig Pen, who are living large in their beloved hometown of Bull Mountain in Alaska. Partying hard, looking for girls, and doing just about anything to have a good time is what life on Bull Mountain is all about, but that all looks to have a quick end when town founder Papa Muntz dies, and his son Ted decides to sell the mountain to slick Colorado businessman John Majors. Nobody supports his plans to turn the mountain into an "espresso-and-tofu" ski resort, and it's up to Luke, Pig Pen, Anthony, Jenny, Rick and the others to keep Bull Mountain yuppie-free. Once they realize John's purchase will change the town drastically, they enlist the aid of Majors' beautiful, rebellious daughters, Inga and Anna, to sabotage the purchase. Cast * Jason London as Rick Rambis * A.J. Cook as Jenny * Lee Majors as John Majors * Willie Garson as Ted Muntz * Zach Galifianakis as Luke * David Koechner as Stumpy * Flex Alexander as Anthony * David Denman as Lance * Caroline Dhavernas as Anna * Derek Hamilton as Pig Pen * Thomas Lennon as Eric Montclare * Victoria Silvstedt as Inga * Todd Richards as Barry * Lewis Arquette as Herbert 'Papa' Muntz * Patrick McAreavy as Forest Johnson McSpecial Soundtrack The Out Cold soundtrack is a 12-track compilation of songs from the film. It is available on the RCA record label. The Weezer song Island in the Sun plays an important part in the film, but is left off of the soundtrack. The track listing is: # Anytime – Eve 6 # Makes No Difference – Sum 41 # Win or Lose – Foo Fighters # Ev Rebahadee – Planet Asia and will.i.am # Posters – Jack Johnson # Funk No. 49 – James Gang # Lipstick and Bruises – Lit # She Is Beautiful – Andrew W.K. # Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World # Green Light Girl (Rock Remix) – Doyle Bramhall II & Smokestack # For Anyone – The Color Red # Makin' Money – Handsome Devil Reception Out Cold was panned by critics. It currently has an 8% "rotten" rating on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 49 reviews; the average rating is 2.9/10. The site's consensus reads: "A party movie that substitutes surfs for snow, Out Cold will leave viewers just that with its gross-out humor and sophomoric plot." Metacritic rated it 22/100 based on 15 reviews. Gallery David Koechner in Out Cold.jpg References # "Out Cold". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2014-08-21. # Jump up^ "Out Cold (2001)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2014-08-21. # Jump up^ "Out Cold". Metacritic. Retrieved 2014-08-21. External links * * Out Cold at AllMovie * Out Cold at Rotten Tomatoes * Out Cold at Box Office Mojo Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:2001 films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films